1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dough feeding machines which place pieces of dough into conveyorized baking pans.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, a standard automatic dough feeding machine is the PAN-O-MAT machine, made and sold by The United Machinery Company, subsidiary of American Machine and Foundry Co. The large machines have been in use for several years but do have some limitations in operation. Certain improvements in dough piece orienters, or dough panning devices which can be attached to the PAN-O-MAT machine are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,173.
The present device includes further improvements in adjustment devices and operating units for insuring that dough pieces are properly handled, and properly positioned into baking pans that are carried on conveyors.